


I missed you

by SpicyKitCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKitCat/pseuds/SpicyKitCat
Summary: Just a fluff short





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here so if I did something wrong please tell me, still learning how to work this thing. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

~ Cas's POV ~

He left about five years ago 

Never to return 

And I will never get over him 

He was my best friend and I loved him 

He probably knew that I was not good at hiding it but still I had faith

Gabriel was worried 

Hell even Lucifer was worried, he said if he saw him again, he'd kill him for making me feel like this 

But me, I would just hug him 

I miss him so much 

I would cry myself to sleep every night 

But now 

I have run out of tears

I have lost hope of him coming back

This has been hard on Gabriel too 

He has lost Sam

They both disappeared, without a trace 

I was in my bed trying to distract myself but it was no uses, I was always thinking of him, no matter what 

Then I hear a scream

I got up and ran out my room, down the stars and outside where I heard the screen from 

Then . . . 

I stopped in my tracks 

I saw Gabe witch I guessed was the one that screamed being hugged by a taller man that I knew all to well 

"Sam?" I asked he looked up at me releasing Gabriel from their hug 

"Hey Castiel" he replied with a smile

He walked over and hugged me which I returned when we parted I had one question on my mind 

"Where's Dean?"

"He's ri-" Sam was cut short by someone else

"He's right here" I turned around and saw non other then Dean him self

I ran over to him and tackle him into a hug 

"I've missed you so much" I cried into his shoulder 

"I've missed you too Cas" he replied, I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and smiled which he returned, and in the heat of the moment I leaned in and kissed him 

And 

He kissed back 

We pulled away and smiled at each other " I love you Dean" 

"I love you too Cas" he replied kissing me again 

~ Gabriel's POV ~ (before he screamed and saw Sam) 

I was sitting on the porch to my house looking up at the sunset, it was so beautiful 

I frowned at the memories of me and Sam looking up at the sky watching the sunset together well Castiel and Dean would be in the house talking for hours on end 

I want Sam back so bad 

I would give up candy just to have him back 

"When will you come back?" I whispered to myself 

"Dose now work?" I heard someone say my eyes widen as I looked up at the man I have lost for five years 

"SAM!" I screamed running over to him and hugging him 

Minutes later Castiel can running out "Sam" he asked 

Sam looked up letting go of me "hey Castiel" he said 

He walked over and hugged Cas witch Cas returned 

"Where's Dean" Castiel asked once they let go of each other 

"He's ri-" 

"I'm right here" said a voice from behind Cas, when he turned around he run to Dean 

Sam turned around and looked at me 

I was fighting back tears 

"Sam?" 

"Yes Gabriel?" 

"Why did you leave me?" I asked on the verge of crying, I saw guilt in his eyes 

"I'm so sorry Gabe but I had to leave for reasons I would rather not talk about right now" he said walking over to me and hugging me 

I hugged him back

"Please don't leave me again" I said crying now

"I won't" he said as I felt a pair of lips placed on my forehead 

I smiled as I looked up and connected our lips, I held on to him like my life depended on it and never wanting to let him go 

"I love you" I said once we pulled apart 

"I love you too" he said


End file.
